<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【真幸】Tokyo Liar (一) by Aura52Hz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313293">【真幸】Tokyo Liar (一)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura52Hz/pseuds/Aura52Hz'>Aura52Hz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【真幸】Tokyo Liar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura52Hz/pseuds/Aura52Hz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一章     伤痕</p><p>”活着，无法忘却的记忆让我活着，死神让我活着。“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【真幸】Tokyo Liar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【真幸】Tokyo Liar (一)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    01.</p><p>    丸井文太第一次见到幸村精市，是在不夜城的地下角斗场入口。</p><p>    那时他正穿着租来的礼服，站在不夜城高层酒吧的阳台上，盯着星星看。天际星光璀璨，银河横跨而过，像一个巨大而诱人的珠宝盒。</p><p>    阳台风有点大，还有点冷，不过能踏进不夜城，哪怕只是做一个小小的酒保，丸井都已经心满意足。</p><p>    “不夜城”很大，除了角斗场，还有拍卖场、赌场、酒吧....是集多个场所为一体的大型娱乐会所。</p><p>    传闻，它归属于某个古老家族，深藏在东京某条偏僻街道的最尾端，躲避了警方的搜查，还从来不设摄像头。</p><p>    因此，这里经常是一副彻夜狂欢的景象，声色犬马，灯火通明，一如其名——夜晚的阴暗永远也蔓延不到这里。</p><p>    其实最开始，不夜城只是家族成员观看角斗比赛的擂台，作为一桩拿俘虏厮杀来取乐的娱乐方式。不过很快，他们就面临一个问题：俘虏被杀光了怎么办？家族首领显然很懂可持续发展的原理，为了招徕更多的角斗选手，特意创建了排名制度，以及.....万分诱人的奖励。</p><p>    在角斗期间，实力强、排名高的选手不仅能够拥有一大笔奖金，还能在一众权贵中一呼百应，整座不夜城都会匍匐在他脚下。若是有幸被谁看中，还可以踏入那个组织，自此衣食无忧，步步青云。</p><p>    嘛，至于输了的.....就被对手活活打死，尸体丢进阴湿巷子的角落，从此音讯杳无。</p><p>    不过这不重要，参赛的选手大多都是冲着奖励来，没多少人会去想失败的后果，那太绝望了。</p><p>    角斗场的规矩很简单：只论输赢，不许弃权或认输，无法中途退出。</p><p>    大部分选手为了活下去，拿人命与积分时会不择手段、不留情面，哪怕上一秒还是击掌拥抱的队友，下一秒就有可能拳脚相向。</p><p>    非比赛时间，这里就如同一个大型火药桶，四处可见打架斗殴，开赛前都会先交代几条人命上去。而比赛期间，饿死人的情况也时有发生，精神崩溃司空见惯，更别提大量的死亡和残疾了。</p><p>    这就是活脱脱的生死较量，刺激、变态又血腥。</p><p>    ——完美迎合了这些黑势力权贵的口味。</p><p>    几十年过去，不夜城的势力不断壮大，渐渐成为令黑白两道都忌惮的存在。角斗场的舞台也不断扩建，比赛区域几乎覆盖了不夜城地下的大半区域，再加上愈发残酷变态的项目，能活着走出这片地狱的人，一只手就数的过来。</p><p>    自愿来这里的，除了纸醉金迷的赌徒们、手握重权的上流阶级——找乐子来的——剩下的就只有，满手是血、走投无路的恶徒。</p><p>    这是他们唯一真正能活下去的机会了。</p><p> </p><p>    丸井就是在不经意的一瞥中看见那个少年的。</p><p>    牛仔裤的下摆有被利器划破的痕迹，陈旧泛黄的白衬衫上沾染几块血斑，也许是好久之前与人打架时留下的。脸倒是意外地精致漂亮，嘴角一抹浅笑，看上去还有点孩子气。</p><p>    丸井听见守门人在问他：“你今年几岁？来这儿你家人知道吗？”</p><p>    “十五岁。没有家人。”他回答。</p><p>    守卫盯了他一会，把指缝间夹的烟搁在一旁，慢吞吞地起身给他开门。他从口袋里摸出一把钥匙，嘴上一边念叨道：“我可告诉你啊，进去了不夜城将要面对什么，你要想想清楚，进去了可就出不来了。”</p><p>    少年扬了扬下巴，微微笑了一下，颇有些不屑的意思。</p><p>    丸井瞥见他的表情，眉头忍不住皱成一团。</p><p>    又莽又疯又固执，真是这个年龄段所有少年共通的毛病。丸井心想，不过自己也不例外，如果不是因为那个人，他才不会到这个鬼地方来。</p><p>    铜锁生锈得厉害，钥匙插进去拧了好几下都没能转开，守卫不耐烦地啧了一声，加大了力度。齿轮摩擦，发出咯吱咯吱的响声，像是魔鬼低低吟唱着不祥的序曲。</p><p>    “抱歉啊，这锁很久没换了，每次都这样.....”</p><p>    守卫扭头向少年解释着，大概想缓解一下不安的气氛，没想到少年压根没搭理他，正仰头望着月亮发呆。</p><p>    月光映在他的脸上，干净如雪，五官清朗，看上去无辜又天真，很容易让人心生怜悯，与他面前被黑暗与血腥味笼罩的不夜城格格不入。</p><p>    守卫尴尬地挠挠半秃的头，继续与那扇门较劲，正在这时，门开了，里面走出两个魁梧大汉，光着膀子，一左一右像门神一样立在门边。他们的腰间都别着一把枪，枪管上彼岸花纹路精致无比，在月光下反射冰冷的光线。</p><p>    少年怔了一下，视线扫过两人的枪，抿了抿唇。</p><p>    这个动作瞬息而逝，应该只是下意识而为，但丸井还是敏感地捕捉到其中传递出的信号——恨意。</p><p>    那一刻他眼里的厌恶与愤怒像一道刺眼的刀光，简直是致命。</p><p>    其中一个男人冲幸村抬了抬下巴，问道：“你，新来的？”</p><p>    少年还来不及回答问题，这时门内又出来一个男人，背上扛着一具尸体。</p><p>    门虚掩着，地下传出的巨大欢呼几乎能把屋顶掀开，丸井细细端详了一下那具尸体，也是一个少年，看起来才十六七岁的样子。他浑身青紫的虐伤，没穿衣服，太阳穴被射穿了。男人抬手将尸体丢进一旁的下水道，面无表情地走进门内，没有多看一眼。</p><p>    那两个大汉冷淡地看了眼下水道，继而攀谈起来：“是那个新人？”</p><p>    “对，应该是这场团体赛的时候被打死的。”</p><p>    “正常，别说是团体赛，就算是单人赛，一个不够合拍、身手也不够强的家伙，不死他死谁？”</p><p>    “这种人总是死地见机又识趣，看来接下去的比赛，会越来越精彩了呐.....”</p><p>    “是啊......”</p><p>    地底下很远的地方隐约有人哭泣，但丸井知道，他们根本不会关心，欢呼着的观众也不会关心，因为地下到处都是这种事。  </p><p>    少年轻咳一声，恢复眼里的波澜，平静地说道：“我申请参加比赛。”</p><p>    “你？”</p><p>    两人对视一眼，又细细端详起少年的脸。不一会，不约而同地笑了起来，笑得很轻蔑，也很轻佻，其中一个还舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“又一个新人啊.....”</p><p>    丸井太清楚他们在笑什么了，不由心下一凉。</p><p>    少年倒没吭声，他一直盯着那把枪，表情很微妙，大汉注意到他灼灼的目光，勾起唇角，戏谑地问了一句：“想玩枪？给，你试试。”</p><p>    少年接过枪，掂量了一下，纤白手指抚过那朵盛放的彼岸花，看起来很小心翼翼。</p><p>    “怎么？不敢了？”</p><p>    少年掀起眼皮扫了他一眼，忽然手腕一翻，闪电般朝角落开了一枪。</p><p>    阴影里，一只半瘸的野狗应声倒地，来不及惨叫就死了，眉心开了一个洞，血很快浸湿地面，被路灯反射出的黄红光线混乱一片。</p><p>    他没有再看，低低说了句”枪不错“，抬手干脆利落地丢了回去。</p><p>    这下别说是那两个男人，连丸井都愣住了。</p><p>    他们只是抱着开玩笑的心思逗一逗这个看起来毛都没长齐的小孩，暗自猜测他连扣扳机都不会。当然，若是枪走火会把他吓哭，那就证明他根本就不具备比赛资格，直接赶走就行——可事实远远超乎他们的预料。</p><p>    其中一人脱口而出：”你....你会用枪？“</p><p>    “很稀奇吗？”</p><p>    “你今年几岁了？”</p><p>    “十五。”</p><p>    那人望着他，由衷赞叹了一句：“真是不可貌相，很少有像你那么大的小孩会用枪，还用的那么好。不过话说回来，像你那么大的一般也不会来这里。”</p><p>    “这倒是，”少年笑了一下，颇有些自嘲的意思，“毕竟，不是每个十五岁的都杀过人。”</p><p>    此话一出，丸井终于明白少年为什么要来这里了。</p><p>    他和自己一样，出于某些原因杀了某些人，在道上招惹了仇家，又要躲警方的追捕，无处可逃，看不见未来，只得沦落到这个地下“乌托邦”。</p><p>    那人捏着下巴仔细地打量他，忍不住问道：“你来这儿真的是参加角斗比赛的？”</p><p>    “不然呢？”少年眨了眨眼，面不改色。</p><p>    两个男人窃窃私语了一会，不知想到了什么，望向他的目光竟变得异常狂热，像是看到了角斗场上的明日之星，黑夜笼罩下的天际都瞬间绽放了万丈光茫。</p><p>    “那我能进去了吗？”</p><p>    “啊，可以可以，进来吧，今晚的团体赛正要开始，刚好缺了一个人.....”</p><p>    两人喜笑颜开，一把推开门，二话不说就把人领了进去。</p><p>    大门被阖上，发出沉重且空洞的声响。门后的黑暗张开血盆大口，死神展开了双翼，少年纤细瘦弱的身影被全数吞噬，不见踪影。</p><p>    不出多时，地底下传来一阵骚乱与喧哗，欢呼声裹挟汗臭，血腥味与作呕的酒气穿透地表向上涌，空气污浊不堪。  </p><p>    丸井下意识闭上眼，可那双漂亮的紫眸堵在脑海里挥之不去。</p><p>    没猜错的话，那个少年应该已经踏上角斗场，走进狂热观众们的视线。面前的男人高他一个头，赤裸着膀子，一身筋肉，盯着他的目光宛若恶狼望向弱小羊羔，而他依旧挺直着脊骨，面上挂着的笑意凝成一片绝色寒霜。</p><p>    丸井隐隐有预感，以这少年孤绝的心与性，即便能活着走出这片地下修罗场，此后的人生路，也不会太容易了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    不知是梦中染了血的过往太过刺眼，抑或是是突如其来的疼痛令长期训练养成的直觉苏醒，幸村猛然惊醒过来。</p><p>    头顶明晃晃的白炽灯打下一束温暖的亮光，如清流冲洗掉梦境里杀戮与灰暗。</p><p>    熟悉的环境映入眼帘，他意识到他正躺在医院里。</p><p>    “你醒了？”</p><p>    真田坐在床边，托着腮看医生剪开幸村的衣管衬衫，一圈一圈解着胳膊上的绷带。</p><p>    他头发有点乱，脸上溅了一点血，手臂上大大小小的伤口还在渗血，他却浑然不觉。见幸村醒了，顺手递了一杯水给他，“你伤口发炎引起发烧，已经昏迷一天了，给，润润喉。”</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p><p>    幸村单手接过,仰头灌下一大口冰水。</p><p>    胃壁一阵酸疼的瑟缩，他凝眉缓了一会，大脑反倒清醒许多。余光瞄到真田欲言又止的表情，他问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>    “.....昨天，你替我挡下那一击.......谢谢....我没想到你会救我....”</p><p>    真田抓着皱巴巴的衣角，嘴里反复嘟哝着类似的话语，这个平日里向来有一说一的铁血男子居然一反常态，变得扭捏起来。</p><p> </p><p>    真田发誓，他是真的没想到事情会变成那个样子。</p><p>    警视厅接下了一个大案子，让真田做负责人，安排幸村做他的搭档。幸村是他的同期，两人之前从未有交集，这次合作调查了三个月，有惊无险地活过了几次暗杀，取得的成果却差强人意。</p><p>    过得那么勉强主要是因为幸村总认为他们应该从长计议，不要冲动，真田暗道他除了身手还过得去之外，就是个不折不扣的胆小鬼，真的烦死人了。</p><p>    昨天下了很大的雨，两人好不容易查到了罪犯藏身的地点，正要闯进门，两人却发生了争执——</p><p>    幸村坚持小心行事，不能莽撞，先弄清楚里面的人数与武器再做打算；而他认为机会难得，天气又那么糟糕，不小心就会被罪犯溜走，明明准备了那么久，白白浪费算什么事。</p><p>    僵持许久，没人能说服对方，眼神一个比一个阴冷，身后没人敢靠近他们。</p><p>    最终，真田放弃理论，冲幸村冷冷丢下一句“怕死就别跟进来”，径直带着几个心腹属下冲了进去。</p><p>    结果....</p><p>    幸村是对的，是真田预估失误，遭到的抵抗比想象中激烈更多，进去的差点没能完整地出来。</p><p>    千钧一发之时，他正和几个人扭打在一起，身体疲惫不堪，大脑飞速运转，想着该怎么脱身才好，突然听到身后有人大喊“真田——小心”。</p><p>    下一秒，偷袭者手上的啤酒瓶应声爆碎。</p><p>    他迅速扭头，在一片惊呼里望见幸村笔直的背影，映着模糊的光，碎玻璃纷纷扬扬落了一地，抬起的一只手臂鲜血淋漓。</p><p>    真田那一刻心跳都停了，喉咙口后知后觉地泛起某种酸涩感来。</p><p>    血滴滴答答地落在地上，偷袭者似乎也被幸村这副亡命之徒的姿态吓住了，慌乱了一秒。</p><p>    对那人来说，情绪失控只是一瞬间，应该很快就能缓过来，但他的对手需要的就是这个。</p><p>    幸村一个旋身，快得像个幽灵，闪到他的身后，用那只完好的手臂卡住他的脖子，一手扣住他的后脑勺，然后猛地一拧。</p><p>    一个教科书般标准的杀人动作，娴熟利落，很快一切就结束了。</p><p>    救援到来，场上局势反转，警视厅此次的行动大获全胜，之后，幸村和几个伤员被立刻送往了医院。</p><p>    也许是内疚感作祟，真田也跟了过来。他一直在床边守着，没去包扎伤口，就这样干坐着，想等幸村醒来，亲口承认自己的错误。</p><p>    他盯着幸村的眼睛，郑重其事地开口道：“幸村君，请你接受我的道歉....”</p><p>    “真田君。”</p><p>    幸村打断他，面无表情，“我们是搭档，救你是我的义务。”</p><p>    他强调了“义务”两个字，语气没有波澜。</p><p>    那双眼瞳是紫灰色的，像他整个人一样冷漠无趣，又有一种说不出的神秘感。真田一怔，立刻噤了声，在一旁安静等待医生给幸村上药。</p><p>    绷带被一层层解开，伤口裸露在空气里，深可见骨。</p><p>    幸村却和没事人似的，冷冷地扫了一眼胳膊上的伤口，眼神异常平淡，好像那些血根本就不是他的一样。</p><p>    真田忍不住“咝”了一声，右腿颤抖，他无意识地收回来，把手放在上面，指尖有些发抖。</p><p>    “你....”</p><p>    “嗯？”</p><p>    真田望着他欲言又止，思来想去，半天才憋出一句：“对不起。”</p><p>    幸村笑了笑，明白他的意思，公式化地回了句“没关系。”</p><p>    四周再度陷入沉默，真田又一次不知道该说什么了。</p><p>    在这个人面前，他似乎永远都找不到最精确的言语来充分表达自己的意思，总觉得他们之间少了点什么，或者隔着一层令人厌恶的东西，但他不知道那是什么..... </p><p>    医生的动作和利索，没多久就重新换好了伤口的绷带和药，对幸村叮嘱了几句话。</p><p>    幸村面带微笑，安安静静地听他说，偶尔轻轻点一下头。</p><p>    和真田第一次在警视厅见到他的印象一样，他长得很好看，但性格像一杯白开水，不温不火，极度无聊，似乎没什么个性，说着所有人说过的话，做一点也不出格的事，听话地完成每一个派给他的任务。</p><p>    真田直觉这个人并没有表面那么简单，曾私下里去调查过他。但事实是，他的背景和他的白衬衫一样干干净净，根正苗红，表现出色，没有破绽，俨然是一个大好青年。</p><p>    直到现在，真田对幸村为什么会帮他，仍然毫无头绪。</p><p>    当然了，自己出了事会造成临时的混乱，幸村也得担一部分责任，但那都是未知因素，而如果他替自己挡下的不是一击而是正中心脏的一枪，那他可就连命都没了。</p><p>    真田觉得自己问的话，幸村多半不会搭理他，或者随便给出一个平淡无味的答案——就是那种诸如“我是你的搭档”之类冠冕堂皇的东西。</p><p>    他决定还是什么也不说了，不然万一他问了，把幸村问厌烦了，以后再也不愿意和他搭档了。</p><p>    这就像你好不容易从黑暗里找到一束微弱的光亮，这时候最好不要大喊大叫，还是让它存在着，不然它反应过来消失了怎么办？</p><p>    医生收拾东西正准备退出去，这时幸村喊住了他，说了一句话：“给真田警员也检查一下。”</p><p>    “欸？我？”</p><p>    真田下意识想拒绝，一句“我不需要”都蹦到了嘴边，却听见幸村又开口道：“右腿的伤也看一看，那是旧伤吧？可能会复发。”</p><p>    医生耸耸肩，探寻的目光投向真田。</p><p>    真田浑身一僵，问道：“你怎么知道，是谁告诉你的.....”  </p><p>    这问题没有意义。</p><p>    毕竟从未有人看出来这个，他从没和别人说过自己右腿的旧伤，那里埋葬着连他自己也不愿去回想的过往。</p><p>    可这个秘密忽然被一个不算熟的人说出来了，真田捏紧拳，整个人瞬间紧绷了起来。</p><p>    幸村似乎浑然不觉他的敌意，轻描淡写地回答道：“是你刚才的反应告诉我的。”</p><p>    “刚才？”</p><p>    “刚才你右腿的动作，还有你的手。”幸村比划了一下，简要地说，“有些伤看上去治好了，某一部分始终留在你的身体中，在半夜梦醒，或是紧张时刻，又或是一切正常的闲聊时候突然出现。我说的没错吧？”</p><p>    真田避开他的视线，用沉默回答他。</p><p>    幸村也没追问下去，转而说起了别的事情。他能看懂真田的表情，于是体贴地不去触及他旧日的伤痛，真田对此十分感激。</p><p>    说话间，真田感到一丝遥远的疼痛与焦灼，疼得心脏都蜷缩起来。不过幸村的细心与体谅稍稍缓解了这些，起码真田脸上什么也没表现出来。</p><p>    但的确....有的东西...有些灰暗又冰冷的东西...它会突然出现在脑海里，告诉你这辈子也摆脱不了。</p><p>    医生对他打了一个手势，真田顺从地解开衣服，让他检查。身上四处可见细小伤口，有新有旧，颇有些惨烈的味道。不过每个警员身上都有，真田早就习以为常。</p><p>    他转头看幸村，那个人靠在床头，闭上眼又睡了过去，看起来还是很虚弱。他的皮肤惨白地吓人，穿了一件淡绿色的病号服，像个体弱多病又金贵无比的小少爷。</p><p>    第一次见到幸村时，真田就觉得这种人不该来警视厅的，而应该去当艺术家。但他总一副疏离沉稳、无欲无求的样子，在任务中不会像其他警员那样焦躁又狼狈，天生一股子吸引人追随的气质，因此备受上级领导的赏识。</p><p>    医生已经替他包扎完，对他轻声交代几句，便退了出去。幸村还在沉睡着，睫毛轻颤，在脸上投下阴影，眉头也皱得很紧，似乎在梦里承受着极大的苦痛。</p><p>    真田情不自禁地伸出手去，轻柔地碰了碰他的眉心。</p><p>    触感细腻温热，真田半天没舍得离开。但幸村好像不太舒服，小幅度地动了一下，像是要睁开眼。真田这才如梦初醒，触电般挪开了手。</p><p>    他突然觉得病房里有点闷热，于是果断起身，推开门走出了病房。</p><p>    直到很久很久以后，真田才明白，这是他潜意识里的自救，他在逃离一些足以毁灭他的东西，可惜他明白地太晚。</p><p>    因为，他一生重量的情事已经无可救药的发生了，而且将颠覆他所生活的整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>